The Higher Entity
by newbi
Summary: I've added the AN to the stories themselves. It's my first story ever, so pls be helpful! It's rukato, and it will proceed to a battle between this higher entity and Takato. Now go read it!
1. The Revelation

**The Higher Entity**

**Disclaimer **– 

I don't own Digimon, Digimon Tamers or any other anime. I only own the main plot of this story.

**Chapter 1 – The Revelation**

Takato Matsuki looked at his childhood friend walking towards him. Idly wondering what Jeri Katou could be wanting, he waited for her to reach him.

A few hours before, Takato had been working at his parents' bakery (where he lives) when Jeri suddenly called him to come to the park. She had said it was important, and wouldn't reveal anything else. Leaning back onto the park bench, Takato wondered what could be so important.

"Hello? Earth to Takato!" Jeri's voice woke Takato out of his daydream. Looking at his childhood friend, he remembered the times when he used to blush each and every time in front of her. However, he has now gotten past the blushing habit, and regards Jeri more as a sister that he never had then a friend. With the Digimon Ice Queen, however, it's another story.

"Yes, Jeri? What did you call me here for? You said it was important." 

"Yes, it is. It's um very important." Suddenly, Jeri seemed to have developed a more nervous attitude, blushing and twirling her hair around her fingers. Takato thought he knew what was up, but he let her finish her sentence. "I just wanted to tell you that… um…" 

---Takato's POV---

It saddens me to do this, but feelings change over time. Before, I may have had feelings for her, but now I've changed. Jeri is now more of like a little sister to me. I've always been envious of Henry because he had a sister, Suzie, while I'm an only child. While I do know from Henry that a sister can be a pain in the neck, being an only child is not very fun… especially when there's nothing to do. Thus, to me, Jeri is just like Suzie is to Henry, a little sister we're overprotective of. I need to make this clear, and as soon as possible. I do not want her to be heartbroken, but this **has** to be done! This is the one chance I have of telling her what I really feel.

---Jeri's POV---

I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm sure I'm going to break his heart. I know that he had a crush on me since we were tamers. But if I don't stop this now, it may grow into something serious, and then we'll both be in trouble. I have to end this now, and tell him what I really feel about him. Hopefully, he won't get too mad…

---Takato's POV---

"I just wanted to tell you that … um… we're just good friends. Nothing more than just friends." She was looking at me slightly nervously, and hopefully. After hearing this, I was stunned. How did she know what I wanted to say? "I hope I haven't disappointed you too much, Takato. After all, I have told you before when we were younger." [A/N: I'm not sure about this, I've just heard rumours. Just take it as true] 

Well now, this changes things a little…

---Jeri's POV---

This must hurt a lot. Look at him, startled so much by my news and staring at me with an open mouth. I can't face him; I must have utterly broken his heart. However, if this continues, the consequences are a lot worse. Hanging my head, I was about to start apologising profusely when Takato spoke first. "Actually, Jeri, the truth was that I actually wanted to say the same thing to you. I admit that before, when we were smaller, I had some feelings for you, but now I realise it was more of an infatuation. I know that my feelings for you now are more of one would expect of an older brother to his younger sister."

---Takato's POV---

After I finished my speech, I looked at Jeri. She was staring at me with her mouth open. After a few minutes, she finally managed to stammer out, "Really?"

Breaking into a warm smile, I replied, "Of course. From now on, you can treat me as your older brother. If anything is wrong or difficult in school or at home, you can come to look for me. I cannot promise you that I will be able to solve the problem, but I'll lend a listening ear."

---Jeri's POV---

Wow! I never expected it to turn out like this! Takato probably knew that I had some family problems before, and that I had no one to turn to, so he offered to do this. It is so kind of him to do such a thing! 

Smiling my brightest smile, I answered, "Thanks, Takato ni-chan [A/N: yes, there are a few common Japanese words where I find appropriate]. So now, I have gotten a new brother and you a new sister! Let's go celebrate this somewhere, shall we?"

---Takato's POV---

Trust Jeri to come up with such an idea! 

Smiling at her childish behaviour, I replied, "Sure, why not?"

---Normal View---

And thus, the two good friends went to celebrate. Seeing that neither of them have much money, they just each bought an ice-cream cone and sat down on the bench licking their own cone. They were enjoying themselves talking about everything under the sun (well, mostly about other tamers, actually), and were in general enjoying the company of a sibling, a feeling neither of them had ever experienced before. [A/N: um, I know that Takato is an only child, but I'm not sure about Jeri. For now, just leave it as they are both only children.]

Unknown to them, they had been seen by their best friends, Henry Wong and Rika Nonoka. The two had not meant to spy on them, but Rika, while helping her mother to buy some groceries, had seen the two together, and hid behind a bush (groceries forgotten) to find out what is going on between her precious gogglehead and Jeri. [A/N: why do I have the feeling that some other author's muse named Rika is gonna come and strangle me? Better get my bicycle…] 

Meanwhile, Henry had been out for a stroll when he saw Takato talking to Jeri, and hid behind a tree to follow them. (Luckily, Terriermon wasn't with him, or he would have been discovered immediately, seeing how impulsive Terriermon can be.) 

**End of Chapter**

Next time:

What will be going through Rika and Henry's minds? (Bear in mind that they are too far away to hear anything) 

What else is going to happen?

**Author's Notes:**

My first attempt at fan fiction… I wonder what led me to this world of insanity. 

Oh yes, I probably update like once to twice a month, depending on how busy I am. Right now, I'm in the middle of exams, and this is somewhat a way of relieving stress (and a sure way to fail exams, but never mind that). Once exams finish, by the middle of October, you should see more chapters out, that is if I do not get writer's block. Oh yes, I think I'll stick to writing short chapters. So, you might see chapters not longer than 3-4 pages (on Word), and about 1000 words or so in length.

In any case, R&R pls! 


	2. The Misunderstandings

**The Higher Entity**

**Disclaimer **– 

I don't own Digimon, Digimon Tamers or any other anime. I only own the main plot of this story.

**Chapter 2 – The Misunderstandings**

---Henry's POV---

What the?! Takato and Jeri? Together? Am I dreaming? 

The sight of Takato and Jeri together so close has gotten me so shocked that I really went so far as to pinch myself to reassure that I'm not dreaming! I had only come out to take in some fresh air, when suddenly I saw Jeri talking to Takato. I did not mean to spy on my friends, but I wanted to know what was going on between them.

In the end, it was as I feared. I saw Jeri blushing and then with a look of determination on her face, speak to Takato on something. 

Somehow, selfishly, I did not want her to be happy. Somehow, I was hoping that Takato would reject her. My wish was so great that when I saw her hanging her head, I almost shouted in joy. As they say, "the higher you are, the greater you fall". While I was almost dancing in joy, I chanced upon seeing Jeri's mouth open in wonder and delight, while Takato smiled warmly at her. My balloon pricked, and I fell from cloud nine to hell [A/N: I think cloud nine was referred to as heaven, probably…]. Understandably, I took a **very **hard fall. That was when I realised, Takato had probably just answered somewhat slowly, understandable for people in his position. 

I still refused to believe the one reasonable explanation, [A/N: naturally, he did not come up with the real reasonable explanation, as otherwise there will be no story. Heh :p] and kept giving myself other wild excuses. Everything, however, fell apart when I continued following them … to their first date! Granted, the only thing that happened was that they bought and ate ice-cream together. But that does not mean they would not go out on more dates, or that they would not do other things then! I felt a painful throbbing in my head, a dull aching in my heart, and an unspeakable anger towards Takato. Is this what they call jealousy? [A/N: naturally, it is probably also heart-break, but poor Henry doesn't know that]

---Rika's POV---

Gogglehead?! What is he doing with Jeri? To think that all I came out was to buy some groceries for my mother, because we are short of sugar, and I chance upon this sugary meeting between that gogglehead and Jeri! Yuck, he's making me sick, smiling at Jeri like that! [A/N: Of course, Rika is just being plain jealous here, {Rika: Am NOT!} it's supposed to a **brotherly** smile!] Look at them, being so close together, chatting so intimately. I never thought that Takato or Jeri would have the courage to admit their feelings. Who was it who started this? Jeri? Probably, as unlike Jeri, gogglehead does not have a lion's heart, and I bet he is even scared of a fly! Hmph, what do I care? It's not my problem Takato likes Jeri, I mean it was pretty obvious. Why should I care?

With that, I walked away from the couple. Somehow, despite all my brave words, deep down inside, I know I still care. I still feel as if some part of me is being ripped apart. And that some part, is my heart.

---Normal POV---

Rika and Henry walked away, each deeply immersed in their own thoughts. Meanwhile, the conversation between Takato and Jeri had moved to a different topic. 

---Takato's POV--- 

I never imagined that we would be sitting like this, joking with one another, talking to each other like the friends we are. One thing still bothers me though…

"Hey Jeri," I started.

"Yes, Takato?" she looked up from her ice-cream.

"If you don't like me the way that you said you did, then, um, who **do** you like? You know, as in 'like'." Somehow or other, I managed to get my awkward question out. The first look on her face was one of surprise, and then she started blushing and looking away. In fact, the look on her face was priceless.

"Aww, Jeri has a crush? Who is it? Tell your big brother, Jeri." I started teasing her.

---Jeri's POV---

What?! How **dare** he? [A/N: sounds more like something our dear Rika would say now, doesn't it?]

Against my will, I had blushed, and Takato took it as a sign to start teasing me. Despite me consistently refusing to answer him, I just can't help thinking about another blue-haired tamer. [A/N: in case you don't know, she's referring to Henry.] 

The person who had made such an impact in my life that I just couldn't go for ten minutes without thinking about him once. I did not notice when I became so infatuated, or when I started to hang onto each of his words. I did not even notice when Henry seemed suddenly to have become more handsome. Simply put, I did not notice when I started loving Henry Wong. 

---Takato's POV---

"Uh, Jeri? Are you alright?"

Now that's weird. Seeing her blush when I asked my previous question, I could not resist the opportunity to tease her. After a few stout denials from her, I gave up teasing her and thought about something else to talk. Before I initiated the new topic, however, I noticed her zoning out, with a faint blush on her face. That was when I tried to get her attention, and for more than fifteen minutes, she did not give a single response. 

Hmm… now who could she be thinking about?

While pondering on that question, my mind wondered as it always did. Instead of thinking about who could be on Jeri's mind, I started thinking about a certain violet eyed brown haired girl. [A/N: is it auburn? Or some other colour? I'm not sure. Still, you can guess who it is. {Rika: Who? Do I know someone of that description?} Sighz…-.-"]

---Normal POV---

And so sat the two, each into their individual dreamland. That is, until Takato woke up first (he was daydreaming about what would happen if he had more courage. Of course, you'd guess Rika's reaction) {Rika: More courage? Doesn't he already have a lot of courage?}[A/N: this girl is forever clueless…] 

Seeing Jeri still in a trance, Takato tried to ask her more questions. However, she was unreachable. About to give up, Takato managed to hear one word from the spaced out girl. The girl only uttered one word, which immediately told Takato about everything that was going inside her. [A/N: bet you can't guess what it is!]

"Henry…"

**End of chapter**

Next time:

Well, what do you think Takato's reaction will be? Shock, definitely. What comes next though? Just keep reading! (At least, when I update.)

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, a big THANK YOU! for all the reviews!! I reached above 5 reviews!! Wow!! Sniff. Then I found a story (longer than mine of course) with one chapter and 152 reviews. Sniff. Then again, I just started at this, so I'm not too discouraged. Actually I'm wondering if I could have done the summary better… Right now, there's not much evidence of rukato, {Rika: Get on with it!!} but you sure can tell that jerato is nowhere present in the story. Man, I really wish I could pressurize myself to study instead of writing this. Then again, this **is **a way of relieving stress for me. Well, back to the revision schedule for me. Now, on to the reviews…

Neverwhere: Chaos Mode – Wow, I never expected a review from you on the same day I put the story up! Of course, I did ask for you to review my story in my review, but I never expected you to respond so quickly! Thanx! Meanwhile, I think I might mention that no **colossal** misunderstanding will really occur … {Rika: Whew!} except between our main couple {Rika: WHAT?! *starts chasing after me on my bike*} Oh yes, as an introduction, this violent muse had somehow found her way into this particular newbi's life, and is presently making it difficult. {Rika: I wonder how he can manage to talk while being chased on a bike}

To the reviewer with a blank name – Oops, sorry about the typo error in "Nonoka". I knew it was "Nonaka", but somehow the typo came out. {Rika/Takato: How dare you misspell **my/her** name?!} Thanks for pointing that out. Um, as for Jeri having a stepbrother, I think I may just leave the plot as Jeri having no ** older** sibling before, so now that she has Takato, she can experience the relief of having an older sibling take most of the responsibility off her shoulder. 

Drummaboy – Believe me, before I reach chapter 4 or 5, I won't have ** any** idea on what I'm writing about, except that I'm torturing Rika and Takato {Rika: Why you! Come here you!}. The problem with me is that I do not manage to phrase my ideas and flesh them out into words… Anyway, thanks for the review!

Black – Well, I had to do something to make the story at least interesting somehow… Besides, I like to 'play the role' of different characters. As for quotes, you don't see me on MSN Messenger dude. My nickname is always interesting quotes (from all over the places) and the way I 'interpret' them. Hehe…

Dr.chocolate – It's not that I can't take criticism, but if there is something you don't like about my story, please point it out and not just blatantly flame, thank you. Like I mentioned before, I don't like mindless flaming.

Digital Tamer – Hey, thanks for your encouragement. What I don't understand is your comment on the POVs. What do you mean? 'Too' what? If the POVs are boring or something, I'll try to improve. Anyways, thanks for the review, and don't worry about the flames, I don't break down because of flames. {Rika: Yah, you'll just burn up.}

TD – Thanks for your encouragement. Truthfully, it's not my writing that worries me. It's the fact that I find it hard to express the ideas I have into words. Or rather, to elaborate on those ideas. Of course, the next thing that worries me is my exams, which I'm in the middle of. As for this story being good… all I can promise you is that on language, this will be fine. On content…

R&R!


	3. The Consequences

**The Higher Entity**

**Disclaimer** -

I don't own Digimon, Digimon Tamers or any other anime. I only own the main plot of this story.

**Chapter 3 – The Consequences**

---Normal POV---

As one might expect, Takato was shocked, to say the least. After all, there was not much (if anything) to show that she was thinking about Henry, of all people. As far as he could recall, there was absolutely nothing that he could do [A/N: This is my own feelings. There weren't much Leejuri hints, when you think about it. But this is the only other couple I have right now, since I really want to keep Rukato.] Thunderstruck, Takato just sat there, unmoving, like a statue, staring at Jeri.

---Jeri's POV---

I woke out of my daydream at last, to discover that the sky above us was darkening. Whether it was because it was going to rain, or whether we had just stayed for an extremely long time, I did not manage to find out, because at that instant, I realised that Takato was sitting like one enchanted, jaw opened wide, and eyes almost popping out. The thing is, he's not staring at anyone or anything else, (like Rika wearing a dress, for instance,) but he's staring at me. What is wrong with him? Or was it something I said…

Just then, the realisation hit me. Oh no … what have I done?

---Takato's POV---

I was shocked only for a while, but after that, my mind started working at top speed. After all, it makes some sense when you actually think about it more. She isn't in love with me, so logically the only other person she might like would be Henry. After all, she didn't know Kazu or Kenta that well, other than they were my friends, and Henry was the only one who seemed really concerned about her throughout our adventure. [A/N: Well, I'm leaving it at that. Don't tell me this isn't true. But I'll appreciate it if someone gives me a really good Leejuri hint.] Well, in that case, I should just see what I can do to pair my two best friends up. The first step is … Hey wait a minute, who is that shaking me so hard? Oh hello Jeri…

It was then when I realised I still had my face stuck in the "I'm SHOCKED" mode.

---Normal POV---

Well, it didn't take long for Takato to snap out of his thoughts, and listen with a patient and understanding expression on his face to Jeri telling him repeatedly that whatever she said before, it wasn't true. However, Takato's mind had already jumped ahead to what he could do to get the two together, being assured that this is the best "confession" he could get out of Jeri.

A few more minutes passed this way, before Takato decided that before he carried out his plans, he must get a similar "confession" from Henry too. With that, he tapped Jeri on the shoulder, reassured her that he would not believe what she had said (which was just a name anyway) and started walking towards Henry's house.

---Henry's POV--- 

I had reached my house about an hour ago. When I reached home, Terriermon and Suzie sensed my foul mood, and thus did not bother me. Until now I still couldn't believe what happened before. I keep hoping that this just a dream, that this is nothing more than a nightmare, from which I'll awaken soon. But the tiny ounce of hope that was inside me was soon drowned in my waves of sorrow. Soon I was expecting Takato to come knocking on my door telling me the "good news" of him and Jeri being finally together. 

Just then, a knock sounded on my door. 

---Takato's POV--- 

After Suzie opened the door for me, I stood in the living room, waiting for Suzie to call Henry here. I was just wondering what to say to Henry when I heard Suzie say, "O-ni chan, the angwy kid is here to see you." If it was under normal circumstances, either I would yell after her that I'm not an "angwy kid", or Henry would reprimand her gently himself. However, you know it's not a normal day when at the mention of "angwy kid", I heard a crash that came from Henry's room. 

Rushing to Henry's room, I found him in a heap on the floor, with an overturned chair behind him. Looking at that spectacle, I could only speculate on what happened there. 

---Henry's POV--- 

It was like a nightmare come true, hearing Suzie tell me that Takato was here. I was already fidgeting on the edge of my seat, wondering who that was. Then Suzie appeared in my doorway and confirmed my worst fears. That resulted in me making an embarrassment of my self. Then, he appeared. 

---Normal POV--- 

Looking at the crumpled form on the floor, Takato offered a hand, asking, "What happened here?" 

Henry pushed Takato's hand away (a little spitefully, I might add) and got up by himself, hastily saying, "Nothing, nothing." Brushing himself down, Henry added, "And let me offer my congratulations to you." 

Confused, Takato asked, "What do you mean Henry? Did I get full marks for a test or something?" 

Henry replied, "Don't play dumb with me. What did you come here for anyway?" 

Takato was still confused at Henry's cold attitude, but he decided that he might as well go straight to the point. "Well, to be blunt, I came here to ask you who you like." 

**End of Chapter **

Next time: 

What do you think Henry would be thinking when he hears that? What do you think would be the reactions of both boys? And don't forget Jeri and Rika too! 

**Author's Notes: **

Well, I finally finished this way belated chapter. Apologies if you find it short. One note: I realised having a muse is tiring {Rika: Really?!} so she isn't going to appear so often anymore. Only when there's something that I really want to "point out", but not under the "title" of author. 

Another thing I want to say is, I'm sorry this is so late, but my hard drive was reformatted recently {Rika: As if a few months were recent!} and after that I was too lazy to redo the first part of the chapter. Sorry for my lack of motivation … in fact, I'm doing this only because I somehow got too bored with everything else. 

Last thing would be that I have Neverwhere: Chaos Mode as a beta reader. Thanks!! 

Now, on to the reviews… 

Black – So technically you can consider Mr Chocolate nothing more than a "professional" flamer? *Shrugs* When I have enough reviews, I might delete his. ;) Oh by the way, as you can see, I'm done with Jeri and Takato. Meanwhile, as you can see, I haven't started on Rukato bits yet, and I may never start. *grins evilly* 

Neverwhere: Chaos Mode – Thanks for being my beta reader. As for the length, like I said, it'll be this way for this story, at least. I just can't wait to finish this and start on my sequel… 

AnT – Well, as you can see, I can't find hints to fit in my story either. Too bad… it's just a couple that sprung up after Rukato (and *gasp* Ryuki). 

kamehameha – It's finally updated, as you can see. However, this is another cliffhanger. :p Why don't you just send Sharky to kill me? 

gtajake – My problem is not that much a lack of time, but more of a lack of motivation. Well, hope I can get motivation enough to finish this… (because I think I'll definitely have more motivation to write the sequel) 

R&R! 


	4. The Matchmaking

**The Higher Entity**

**Disclaimer** -

I don't own Digimon, Digimon Tamers or any other anime. I only own the main plot of this story.

**Chapter 4 - The Matchmaking**

---Henry's POV---

The nerve of that guy! Asking me who I like! What? Has he come to gloat? Or maybe, he has come to suggest that I pair up with Rika instead!

---Normal POV---

In his anger, Henry did not stop to think how unlikely that would be, given his best friend's usual attitude, but instead thought of Takato as nothing more than a despicable loathsome individual. Anger had clouded his usual impartial judgement, and that did not help his attitude, which remained cold and bitter.

Keeping that in mind, it should be no surprise that what came out of Henry's mouth was a string of colourful curses, and following that he threw Takato out of his house. [A/N: Ouch, that sounded painful, especially since Henry is trained in karate.]

---Takato's POV---

Ouch… now what's bitten him? Just think, I was thrown out of Henry's house like I was his enemy or something… I'm just lucky that he didn't actually engage in a fight with me… it'll be more than just bruises, perhaps even broken bones…

The question I asked him was a little personal, but it shouldn't have triggered off such a violent reaction. I wonder why Henry actually did that… Come to think of it, where did he learn all those curses from? 

---Normal POV---

And so sat our beloved gogglehead, who remained where Henry threw him, and just sat there pondering his thoughts. And that was where a certain green dog-bunny found him, sitting there and mumbling like an idiot. [A/N: Sorry for not mentioning this earlier, this happened after Movie 6. So, the tamers all have their digimon back. Of course, I didn't mention them at all in the previous few chapters, so… let's just pretend that at that time, they were playing amongst themselves or something.]

"Hey Takato? Hello? Anyone home?" Terriermon tried to reach Takato for a few more minutes, without much success. He gave up, and wondered whether he could wake Takato from his trance if he pretended that he was Jeri. He gave it a shot. 

Half an hour later, Terriermon was about to give up completely. His idea didn't work at all (Takato just mumbled "Just a minute, Jeri"), and he was running out of ideas, since he had tried pretending to be everyone he knew, from Suzie all the way to Impmon. (He conveniently left out Rika.) Terriermon decided to give it one last shot.

"Wake up, Gogglehead!" 

A feminine voice pierced Takato's jumble of thoughts, and upon hearing it, he went into a mess, and tripped over himself while trying to get up. Usually, Terriermon would be there snickering, but not when someone like Takato is using you for a cushion. A muffled "Get off me!" could be heard from below Takato, and he hastily got up, only to realise that there was nobody in the corridor but the digimon and him.

"Terriermon?" One could see the surprise present on Takato's face. 

"Who were you expecting? Santamon?" The little green dog-bunny was not in a very good mood after being squashed by Takato's mass of 45 kilograms. [A/N: I don't know his weight, so I put a random number here. Anyone know his real weight?] "What caused you to be in such deep thoughts that I had to resort of mimicking the ice queen to snap you out of it?"

"Erm… nothing much."

In usual circumstances, Terriermon would have pressed the matter further and teased Takato about his 'deep dark secrets', but at that time he was impatient to talk to Takato about something.

"Anyway, Takato, I've come to apologise on Henry's behalf. I don't know what has gotten into him, but I do know that had he been in his normal self, he would not have done such an astonishing action. I came to talk to you, and to try to help you, and myself, to figure out what is wrong with my Tamer."

Takato knew that Terriermon is not usually this serious on any issues, so he could tell that there must be something gravely wrong with Henry. "So where do we begin?"

After an hour or so, the two had figured out Henry's problem between them. Terriermon had told Takato that Henry had started acting strange only recently, after he had come back from a stroll, about a few hours ago. And Takato had quickly revealed to Terriermon that it was during this period of time when he gained a new sister. Although it was not that obvious, it did not take a genius to note that these two events are too close to be coincidental. And Terriermon guessed from there that Henry had actually misinterpreted Takato and Jeri's meeting, and probably was fuming over it.

"So now we know what's bothering Henry. Now what? Any ideas?" With a thoughtful look on his face, Takato started discussing possible actions with Terriermon. "Maybe I could just go back and try to explain the whole thing to him."

"Do that, and you're likely to have your ass handed to you on a plate, again. I've got an idea, let's…" With that, Terriermon started whispering frantically into Takato's ears, telling him his marvellous fool-proof plan. [A/N: Aha! But is it Henry-proof? Or Jeri-proof? And since Takato probably has a part to play in it, is it gogglehead-proof?]

---Henry's POV---

I have since calmed down after kicking Takato out of my home, and now I am wondering if I have actually acted too rashly. After all, Takato was, is, my best friend. And he isn't one to gloat… Perhaps I have been too harsh on him.

However, I had to hold that thought, as I saw Terriermon running towards me with a sense of urgency in his tone. "Henry, it's a digital field, and it's at the park!"

"Right Terriermon, let's go check it out." With that, I grabbed my cards and my D-arc, and followed my partner out. 

---Jeri's POV---

It was a peaceful and quiet afternoon. At least, until Takato burst into my home, and told me that he wanted me to see something, and pulled me after him before I can make a response. Then, he dragged me all the way to the park.

---Henry's POV---

For some reason, upon reaching the park, Terriermon sped up immensely. I ran at my top speed, and yet I could barely keep him in sight. Then, he turned a corner…

---Jeri's POV---

Takato had started running extremely fast, and it took all of my strength to keep up with him. He turned a corner in front of me. As I huffed past the same turning, I collided with someone, or something, and was knocked back. As I was still trying to gather my bearings, I heard a familiar voice saying my name. "Jeri…"

**End of Chapter**

Next time:

Now seems the perfect opportunity for Henry (and Jeri too). Let's see how they make use of this…

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the slow updates… I rarely have any motivation left to write anymore… for those who do read my fic, thanks! OMG! My story has an average of 7 reviews per chapter! Thanks everyone! :D

Now on to the reviews…

rufus008 - Thanks for the review… I probably won't be deleting this. At most leaving it here to sit for ages… which it already did.

gtajake - Sorry dude, but the rukato bits aren't going to come out very soon. In fact, this is technically a rukato, but I'm planning to use it as some sort of a prequel. Thus, the main bits definitely won't be here ;)

Dark Flamedramon - It's just getting started…

AnT - Well, I'm trying to make this longer… any points for effort? (Since no results yet… :p)

Cold Hearted IceQueen - Thanks. The problem here is when I actually get my stories up… well, thanks for having me on your author's alert list anyway.

DigiDestined of Courage - To BlackTerriermon: I'll like to see you try. Eating my food I mean. (You'll be surprised to see how many, or little, edible things I have in my house. Oh, and that apple you're holding? It's a grenade. :p) Thanks for your suggestion, but I thought this way would be more… fun? Anyway, I am momentai-ing. To be more accurate… I'm just slacking…

Scarred Dragonia - Well, quite a lot of people do. Thanks for the review! 

L33t M4st3r - Try 133+ 1\/145+3R ;). Not that my l33t speak is good… I do love writing cliff hangers though. :p

blackness44 - Doesn't everyone? Thanks for the review!

Fujizr Fooj Crabster - And now I see the crab falling down the cliff… just to land on another cliff. Ouch, that has gotta hurt…

R&R!


End file.
